The state of the art includes a system for offshore cryogenic loading, especially a system for transferring liquefied natural gas (hereinafter LNG) between two floating vessels. One such system is disclosed in WO 01/34460, describing a pull-in and connection unit comprising a pull-in funnel which comprises a slit and is mounted in an inclined position on the bow of the shuttle tanker. The funnel has an outwardly diverging, outer portion passing smoothly into a cylindrical inner portion, constituting a primary guide means for the coupling head. The funnel is also provided with a secondary guide means in the form of two longitudinally extending guide slots having a large width at the introduction opening and being inwardly converging to a width corresponding to holding arms for guide posts on the coupling head, so that the holding arms will slide in the guide slots whereas the guide posts will run at the outside of the funnel.
The state of the art system referred to above is designed for connecting several hoses in one operation. Thus the total masses subject to dynamic movement during connection may be considerable.
Further, this system is designed to be connected in a configuration with a predetermined angle of the hoses. Deviations from this angle may create large bending moments in the hoses. These bending moments will be introduced in the guideposts during entry of these. The guidepost systems do not have the functionality of establishing significant leverage for the aligning loads before these occur. This may create unacceptable resistance during pull-in.
The state of the art also includes US 2004/0011424 A1, which describes an alignment device having a cone 51 with a circular cross-section and two diametrically opposite side blades 55 which, when the cone 51 engages in a trumpet 44, house themselves in diametrically opposite side slits 56 provided in the front flared part of trumpet 44. The width of these slits becomes increasingly narrower on and after the blade reception end. Preferably, the alignment device comprises two alignment cones of cone 51 type arranged diametrically opposite one another along a horizontal plane and cooperating with two alignment trumpets of trumpet 44 type.
In this case, the fixing module would be equipped with two winches of type 47 or with one winch having two drums.
In the prior art, the pull-in wire is connected to the flexible pipe in such a fashion that the pull-in direction is more or less aligned with the longitudinal axis of the flexible pipe. The weight of the hose end assembly may create a significant deviation in angle between pulling rope and hose and eventually guide system. This may create problems at initial entering in the funnel. The slits which are present in the prior art coupling devices also represent a potential operational hazard or limitation, as the pull-in wire may be jammed into the slits, causing equipment damage and interruption of operations.
The present applicant has devised and embodied this invention to overcome the shortcomings and to obtain further advantages.